Dreaming Of You
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Caitie sings karaoke at a diner and...well I won't spoil it for you.


The characters aren't mine if you've seen them on the show. Caitie's family is all mine. Teachers  
are all mine too. Okay? Get it, got it, good. lol don't ask. Dreaming Of You is a song by Selena 1  
my favorite singers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreaming Of You  
  
  
  
  
"Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I wish on a star that  
somewhere you are thinking of me too. Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow, I'll be  
holding you tight and there's no where in the world I'd rather be than here in my room, dreaming  
about you and me." Caitie smiled in the dark as she listened to Selena on her CD player. She  
saw Jamie Waite in her mind, walking towards her down the hallway of Kingsport. The light coming  
off of him was incredible, blinding almost. Caitie opened her eyes, hoping that Jamie would be  
standing there, smiling that beautiful smile. But she had no such luck. All Caitie saw was her two  
sisters, sleeping soundly in the dark. Caitie sighed. Tomorrow she would see Jamie and then maybe  
her dream would come true. Doubtful but hey, a girl can dream.  
  
Jamie scoped the halls for Caitie. He saw the petite brunette at her locker, frowning as she rooted  
through her belongings. Jamie quicken his step to get to her. As he approached, he could here her  
humming softly. It was a slow song and Caitie sounded beautiful.  
"What are you humming?" He asked. Caitie jumped and spun around.  
"You scared me. It's uh nothing. I wasn't humming anyway." Caitie didn't like people to know about  
her love for Selena. She prefered for them to know about her love for Outkast and Slipknot. Jamie  
shrugged.  
"Okay." He felt a little hurt. Caitie was a good singer. "You sound good though."  
"Really? I mean, I wasn't singing." Caitie smiled and felt her face heating up.  
"Yeah. You do." Jamie nodded.  
"Well thanks." Caitie waved as she walked away reluctantly from Jamie. He was so wonderful. He  
was everything Caitie could have ever wanted, but knew she could never get. Jamie was her friend  
and that was it.  
  
Caitie scrubbed the dishes in the sink, bubbles overflowing onto the counter. She sang out loud,  
not being embaressed in front of her family. Her mother and father had gone for a walk, leaving  
Shelly, Blake, Caitie, Vikki, Robert and Chris to fen for themselves.   
"You sound incredible!" Blake said to Caitie as he studied at the kitchen table. Shelly was seated  
across from him.   
"Thanks." Caitie smiled.  
"Yeah, you should sing karaoke at that little diner by the mall." Shelly suggested, flipping through  
a folder.  
"You think so?" Caitie was feeling a little brave. Maybe she would do it.  
"Absolutely!" Blake exclaimed.   
"Go for it!" Vikki called from the den.   
"Hmm, I'll think about it."  
"Well, they have karaoke every Friday night." Shelly replied.  
"Okay." It was Wednesday night. That gave Caitie plenty of time to decided.   
  
  
Thursday morning, Caitie had made up her mind. She would do it. What did she have to lose? Oh yeah,  
her pride and dignity. But no one she knew would be there anyway. Caitie smiled to herself as she  
saw Jamie walking down the hall.  
"Hey Jamie!" Caitie called to him. He walked over.  
"Hi. What do you want to do tomorrow night?" Jamie asked. Caitie's eyes widened. What an idiot she  
was! Her and Jamie always did something on Friday night. What was she gonna tell him? She couldn't  
tell anyone, not even Jamie or Val.  
"I uh, already have plans. How about a reincheck?"   
"Really? What are your plans?" Jamie watched as Caitie chewed her bottom lip nervously. His head  
was spinning. Was she going out with another guy? Had he moved to slow? Well obviously. 'Waite,  
you're a fool.' He scolded himself.  
"Well, Shelly..uh Val, no it's family thing. My mom wants us to go somewhere." Caitie tried to sound  
like it wasn't just a front, but she knew she wasn't very convincing. Her heart broke as Jamie looked  
a little hurt.  
"Okay, next Friday?" Jamie asked hopefully. 'Ugh, you sound to eager!' He screamed at himself.  
"Of course."  
  
Caitie hurried home. She didn't want to run into Val and have to lie to her too. But no one could  
know. No one. Caitie also had to pick out an outfit. Shelly talked her into wearing a long black  
skirt and a glittery blue halter top. Shelly's short hair flipped around as she nodded enthusiastically.  
"My dear sister, I must say you look like a young me!" The older sister complimented.  
"Do you want me to wear this or not? Cause that little compliment will have this outfit in the  
trash along with some gasoline and a match, understand?" Caitie threw a pillow at Shelly. Shelly  
giggled.   
The two girls prepared for Caitie's big night. The whole time, Caitie was dreading seeing Jamie.  
That sad look on his face was enough to split Caitie's heart in two.  
  
Friday morning, Caite hurried down the hall. She was walking faster than usual. This was when she  
normally saw Jamie. If he didn't see her, she wouldn't have to lie. Caitie saw him walking towards  
her. She ducked into the girls bathroom. She knew Jamie couldn't get another detention, she he wouldn't  
wait for her out there. Caitie sighed, knowing she had out-smarted Jamie once again. It wasn't too  
hard.  
The whole day, Caitie was looking over her shoulder, watching out for her friends. When the 3:00  
bell rang, she made a mad dash for her house. Tonight was the big night. She pulled on her outfit  
and headed for Buck's Diner on foot. When she walking toward the enterance, she didn't see a   
motorcycle stopped at a red light.   
Jamie saw Caitie and couldn't believe his eyes. She looked stunning, her top sparkeling. Jamie pulled  
into the dirty parking lot of the diner and followed Caitie inside. Her sat at a table in the back  
and looked up at the small stage. He saw his Caitie walk out and grab the microphone. He was horrified  
and exicted at the same time. She was going to sing! Then he felt guilty for following her. Caitie  
opened her mouth to speak.  
"I'm dedicating this song to Jamie, even though he isn't here." Then she began to sing. Her voice  
was clear and beautiful. It wasn't showy or forced and everyone there seemed transfixed. Her  
words filled the small room.  
"Late at night when all the world is sleeping   
I stay up and think of you.  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too.  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow   
I'll be holding you tight  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.  
I wonder if you ever see me and I  
Wonder if you know I'm there.  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?  
I just wanna hold you close but so far   
All I've had are dreams of you.  
So I wait for the day  
I've got the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow   
I'll be holding you tight  
And there's no where in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.  
Ohh, I can't stop dreaming of you.  
I can't stop dreaming.  
I can't stop dreaming of you.  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you.  
And I still can't believe   
That you came up to me   
And said I love you.  
I love you too.  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
Than here in my room,  
Dreaming with you here with me." Caitie was out of breath from belting out her song. She scanned  
the crowd, shocked to see Jamie in the back, clapping slowly. Caitie sucked in her breath and  
walked off stage, praying there was a back exit out of this dump. She couldn't believe it. She'd  
dedicated a love song to Jamie and he was right there! Hot, embaressed tears flooded her vision  
as she made her way around the side of the building. Jamie was standing there, leaning against his  
bike. Caitie's heart fluttered, seeing him standing there, smiling, the light reflecting off of  
his leather jacket.  
Caitie sank onto the curb. She wiped her eyes and sighed. Jamie sank down beside her.  
"That was a great song." He said simply.  
"Thank you." Caitie replied.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Jamie asked, looking over at the embaressed Caitie.  
"I think I just did." She said, feeling her face begin to blush. She was glad for the cover of  
the night.  
"I guess I have something to say too. But I won't sing it." Caitie laughed a little and sniffled.  
"Go ahead."  
"I feel the same way. I'm glad you said it though." Caitie smiled.  
"Really? You're not just saying that cause I made a complete indiot of myself?"   
"I mean it." Jamie nodded, scooting closer to Caitie.  
"I guess it's a good thing you showed up, or else you never would have found out."   
"Why not?" Jamie questioned.  
"Well I wasn't going to tell you. And you didn't seem like you were going to tell me either. But  
oh well." Jamie smiled and put his arm around Caitie.  
"So does this mean...." Jamie asked, hoping it did.  
"Yeah I think so." Caitie kissed Jamie softly on the cheek. "Give me a ride home?"  
"Of course." Jamie said as the two walked hand in hand to his motorcycle. Singing karaoke was the  
best desicion Caitie had ever made.  



End file.
